Seabozu
'Seabozu '(シーボーズ''Shībōzu''?) is a kaiju that appeared on the Ultraman series. Seabozu appears in Episode 35. Subtitle: Ghost Monster (亡霊怪獣 - Bōrei Kaijū?). Ultraman Powers/Abilities None History A disturbance from outer space, the Science Patrol investigated the matter to find themselves in the Monster Graveyard, where all aliens and monsters go when they are destroyed by Ultraman. Nearly all of them except a skeleton looking monster could be identified. As they returned to Earth, the skeleton monster dubbed "Seabozu," fell from the sky and landed in a nearby city. As The Science Patrol was about to fire, they noticed that the monster wasn't intentionally attacking the city nor trying to harm anyone, but instead it climbed the tallest building in the city as if it were trying to get back into the sky, however after jumping off the building trying to jump into the sky, it fell to the ground below and wandered away whimpering. Finally, the Science Patrol cornered Seabozu in the middle of an open field away from society and opened fire upon the monster. After minutes of senseless violence and Seabozu being unrulingly attacked, it became obvious to the Science Patrol that Seabozu just wanted to go home to The Monster Graveyard. The first attempt to send Seabozu home was to tie his hands around a massive rocket that would be sent to the Monster Graveyard. However the plan failed as Seabozu's weight and clumsiness caused the rocket to crash and burn on site. Ultraman showed up shortly afterwards and shockingly attacked the monster (possibly in hopes of knocking it out so he fly it home easier,) but Ultraman's color timer was running out and so he had to abandon Seabozu in mid-flight. Finally, a special rocket was designed for him. Ultraman met Seabozu again and ordered the monster to hold onto the rocket to take him home, but the monster's fear and stubbornness kept him from listening, provoking Ultraman at times to attack him into following his order. Finally after he grabbed onto the rocket. He was fired back to the Monster Graveyard where he could live the rest of his days in happiness. Trivia *In the special, Ukulele Ultraman , Seabozu is one of the monsters that celebrates, along with Alien Baltan. *Seabozu appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Closet Monster." Unusually, his costume in this appearance has a longer tail than his original appearance. *Although not appearing in the series with a real prominent role, A cameo of Seabozu holding onto the ship that took him home is seen in episode 21 of the series Ultraman Mebius when GUYS enters the Monster Graveyard in search of Lesser Bogal. *Seabozu was among Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was a part of the colossal monster, Beryudora. Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju